


I Don't Know You Anymore

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: 100word ficlet. Another jaunt into the mind of Hiko, this time set in the episode where Kenshin first returns to his shishou... right after he tests Hiko. Please read and review!
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I Don't Know You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ruroken. Nor do I own the song, "I Don't Know You Anymore," which is the property of Savage Garden.

**I Don't Know You Anymore**

"It's been a long time... Shishou..."

"You..." Hiko turned to see the man that even _he'd_ heard rumors of during Bakumatsu. The hitokiri. The demon. He could see what the war had done to him: the brutal scar, the confused eyes shifting from a hitokiri's to... something else entirely... So, this was hitokiri Battousai. This was the monster that Hiko, himself, had helped create.

Why could he still sense Shinta in his ki?

" _So, you've returned,"_ he thought. " _But which of you has come to me? The hitokiri... or my baka deshi...? Do I trust my eyes... or my heart?_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just slipping into Hiko's mind (as I'm known to do from time to time) during the episode when Kenshin returns to finish his training. This is, of course, set right after Kenshin "tests" Hiko by trying to take him by surprise...  
> The title comes from a Savage Garden song. Every time I hear the lyrics to "I Don't Know You Anymore," I think of this scene... so it seemed an appropriate title...
> 
> Anyway... my fourth 100 word ficlet.
> 
> I'll shut up now...
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
